Recently, metabolic diseases, such as diabetes, obesity and arteriosclerosis, resulting from an increase in a blood glucose level due to excessive intake of digestible saccharides, particularly starch and sucrose, have been increasing. Such unbalanced eating habits of intaking digestible saccharides are also responsible for digestive diseases, such as diarrhea, gastroenteric catarrh and abnormal zymosis in the bowel.
Completely satisfactory drugs for these diseases have not yet been discovered, and it has long been desired to develop improved drugs.